


The Captain, Not the Blonde

by BadWolfGirl01



Series: When Nightmares Come, I Reach for You [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack walks in on the Doctor. There will be another drabble coming soon that has more stuff, but this was needed to set the stage. Sorry it isn't as good as the others... actually afraid to post it.</p><p>Part of "When Nightmares Come, I Reach for You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain, Not the Blonde

Jack didn’t mean to walk in on the Doctor, but his room _was_ the only exit from the corridor. Well, Jack hadn’t known it was his door until he’d cautiously entered and found the Doctor thrashing violently on the bed, face contorted in agony.

“Doctor?” he called, hesitantly. The Time Lord shot upright, gasping, staring at the ex-con man. 

“What are you doing here?” The man waited a beat, then asked, “Where’s Rose?”

“In the flat, I assume,” Jack answered. “TARDIS led me here. Looked like you were having a nightmare. Wanna talk?”

“What’ve you heard ‘bout the Time War?”


End file.
